Holly
by Amy4
Summary: Heero and Relena's daughter comes to them from another universe and future to try and change Relena's mind. Is it enough? Please read "History Repeating Itself" and "Burn the Witch" before this one.
1. Default Chapter Title

Amy  
amyjr1@go.com  
Holly  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...but I do own Holly! Holly is my own made up character. Please do not use her without my permission. Also you have my permission to post this story on your website but please inform me if you do. OH YEAH AND THE STORY OF THE TWO GOING TO THE FUTURE AND RELENA GETTING DOUBTS KINDA AIN'T MINE. IN AN EPISODE OF MY OTHER FAVORITE TV SHOW "CHARMED" THREE SISTERS GOES TO THE FUTURE AND ONE OF THE SISTERS FIND OUT THAT HER BOYFRIEND IS HER EX, AND HER SISTER BURNS (NOTE THAT HOLLY BURNED) AND SHE BROKE UP WITH HER EX.  
  
Author's Note: I suggest you read my first two stories to this series first. The first story is called "History Repeating Itself", and the sequel to that is called "Burn the Witch". I am also sorry that Relena is a little ooc (out of character. This is because I got the go to future and get doubts thing from my show and that is kind of like how the character acted in the show. Also I hadn't watched Endless Waltz yet so Heero was kinda ooc too but I've seen Endless Waltz now. Okay enough of my babbling.   
  
Mariemaya: That would be a good idea. I think you've already scared some of the people away.   
Amy: Yeah I think I did. Shrugs   
Mariemaya: Anyway . . . Last time in this strange series  
  
****Scene from Burn the Witch 1****  
  
News Reporter on TV: "Today will be the burning of Holly Yui. Holly is the daughter of Relena Dorlin also known as Relena Peacecraft and her ex-husband Heero Yui.  
  
****Scene From Burn the Witch 2****  
"Heero. When I talked to my future self I asked her why we divorced. It was because we argued and said things we later regretted. We went to the future Heero. We were together. Heero. I don't think I want that path in life. I'm sorry. But I don't think I should be going with you anymore. It might not be the right path" Relena said in tears before she left the room.  
  
*****End of Flashbacks*****  
  
Mariemaya: Now the story Holly!  
  
  
We see two young girls facing each other. Both of them have one hand on their right hip and leaning on their right foot. They had their left foot out in front of them. They look identical only one's hair is cut short to her chin while the other's hair went down to her elbows. They were also wearing different clothing. The one with short hair had white shorts that went down to her knees and a green t-shirt. The one with long hair will be explained later.   
"You ready to go Holly" the one with short hair asked. "As ready as I'll ever be, Hallie" Holly said and shifter her weight over to her left foot and putting her right hand down and her left hand on her hip, before continuing "How long do I get before I am transferred back. I don't want to be sent back in the middle of something important" Holly questioned her identical twin.   
"You got about a week. By then connection between this realm and the real one will be cut off by the way it is going . . . hopefully you will be able to fix that," Hallie said with a little power on you and that. "I should get going. I don't want to waste any of the little time left, you are going to have to help me with this, we're still young and our powers haven't reached the point where we can cast a time travel spell without help," Holly said stepping into a little circle that had a star in it. "Ok, on the count of three we'll begin. I sure hope those Greek studies were worth the trouble," Hallie replied. "One" Holly began; "Two" went Hallie, "Three" both said at the same time.  
They both started saying Greek words at the exact time that it's scary at how their voices are not normal anymore but a cold, hissing of a snake, sound. Their aqua eyes turn a very scary icy blue and the little dot that is supposed to be black is a bright red.   
The two girls finished their little chant and their voices went back to normal, and so did their eyes. Hallie backed away to make sure she was not sucked into the portal. The lines of chalk of the symbol that Holly was standing in started shooting blue lights from the ground. Soon, Holly was engulfed in the mysterious icy blue light.  
Holly clenched her teeth together as pain went through her body. She felt like she was going to hurl. Neither Holly nor Hallie had time-traveled or traveled to another universe before and Holly was doing both. Holly's whole body went numb from the cold feeling. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt like she was being pulled by the hair and felt herself to up. She felt like she was going to explode from pain.  
Then, it suddenly, stopped. Holly fell to the ground. She was keeping herself up by her hands. She wearily looked around. She was in a rebel military base. She stood up. 'I got to hide myself before someone finds out I'm here' she thought.   
Holly felt something fall into her hands. She looked down to find a purse. 'Sis, must have sent it through the portal. Now I need to hide myself from anyone's view so they are not alarmed' Holly explained to herself. 'Too late' she thought as a soldier came into view. It was clear he had seen her. If she ran then he would be able to alarm other soldiers. She didn't want that, she couldn't pretend to be a soldier because her outfit would give it away. The only thing left was to fight.  
The soldier tried to punch Holly but Holly ducked to the ground and kicked his ankle with her leg while she was down below. He fell and Holly did a flip to get back on her feet. The soldier tried to use the same move she had just done to make her fall down but she just crunched down to grab the leg and used it to fling him on to his chest.   
The soldier got up but she delivered a kick to his back. He used his legs to trip her and she wasn't ready for it so she fell to the ground as he got up. She did a back-flip so that she was standing up and facing him. He tried to deliver a kick to her stomach but she just grabbed his leg and made him fall on his back. She delivered a hard kick to his stomach and to his face which knocked him unconscious.   
She bent down and found his keys. 'I got to make sure that he doesn't expose me. What will I do? When he wakes up he'll immediately alarm them. I don't want to kill him. That would go against everything mom taught me. I've already disobeyed her by injuring him. Let's see according to this watch I have about 2 hours. I'll just put some 8-hour sleeping pills on him. That's more than enough' Holly pondered. She took his card and unlocked a broom closet.   
She took a sleeping pill and popped it into his mouth and somehow got him to swallow. "That'll do," she mumbled. She put him in a place that nobody would find him then closed the door. She looked at a place to hide. The vent caught her eye. She managed her way into it. 'I have two hours to find the correct room. I think I'll make it,' she thought.  
  
****Meanwhile in the Sanc Kingdom*****  
  
Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo, Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, Sally, and Noin were all sitting at a table. Duo, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, Sally, and Quatre were chatting away. Trowa and Wufei were both reading their own books. Milliardo and Hilde were in a corner of a room talking. Relena was pretty quiet and so was Heero.   
"Relena's been very quiet lately. Something's wrong. I don't see that her smile and when she does it doesn't reach her eyes. I look into her eyes and see hurt and sadness. She says she doesn't know what I'm talking about when I try to talk to her but I can tell something is bothering her. Noin, what should I do?" Milliardo said as he was talking to Noin. He was very concerned about his little sister.   
Noin was about to say something when they heard glass break and looked over at the glass door. Soldiers had busted through. Rebel soldiers, that is. There were about 21 of them. They tried to fight them excluding Relena and Catherine. In the end the soldiers won by taking hostage of each of them one by one.   
  
****The rebel military base where we had seen Holly earlier****  
They were brought to a room. It had chairs and such. Everyone was tied to it with metal chains that had special keys that can't easily be picked. "What do you want?" Relena asked them.   
"Very simple actually. We want you to sign this little contract giving us full power. We also want to hold you hostage saying that if anyone tries anything then we'll kill their little princess Relena along with the Gundam Pilots and the rest of the people that were with them," the soldier evilly said.   
"I'll never sign such a thing," Relena hissed. She was getting angry. "Oh we'll see about that. We have missiles aimed at every colony in space and we have bombs positioned in countries around the world that will all start at the command of this little button," another soldier who looked really strong said.   
He seemed to be the leader of the whole organization. "If you don't sign it in three days we will, and I repeat we will press the button," The leader continued. "Wait a minute. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Greg Stuban. Oh, yeah and I'm not a very patient kind of guy so I think we'll try to help you along Ms. Peacecraft" he finished. (HEY~DOES THE NAME GREG STUBAN RING A BELL? IT SHOULD IF YOU READ MY LAST STORY "Burn the Witch", CAUSE THAT'S THE GUY WHO EXPOSED HOLLY!) Take note that there were 21 soldiers including Greg.  
A soldier snickered and came up to Relena. The soldier had a whip in his hand. He raised it to hit Relena. "Relena," Noin, Sally, Milliardo, Quatre, Duo, you get the point, yelled.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" a girl's voice yells from above. Everyone looks up including the soldier who is about to move his hand so that the whip crashes into Relena. Holly has purposely jumped out from the vent. Holly is wearing a very short pair of shorts underneath her skirt. She was also wearing a black mask thing that robbers wear to cover her face.   
Her feet are down and she kicks the soldier with the whips head right before she lands right on her feet. 20 soldiers to go. Three soldiers make a dive for her but she does a side flip right out of the jumble having the three soldiers bash into each other knocking themselves out. 17 soldier to go. While she did the flip she did a kick to a standing soldier's stomach, which hurt very much for him. She again landed on her feet.  
A soldier tried to deliver a punch to her but she blocked it with her left arm and hand and delivered a punch to his stomach at the same stomach. 16 soldiers to go. A soldier tried to grab her from behind but she ducked and used her foot to trip him and rolled out of the place he was going to fall from. 15 soldiers to go. Two soldiers try to get her while she's down. One was heading from the direction of her feet and the other from her head. She did a flip, which had her feet land on the head of the soldier, which had been coming from the direction of her head.   
The soldier who had just been kicked slid into the other soldier coming toward Holly from behind. Those were the two trying to get her while she was down. 13 soldiers to go. They surrounded Holly. She just did a flip out of the circle. They tried to surround her again. This time with 5 keeping her from flipping. Another five to keep her from ducking and using her duck and trip move.   
She just simply made a move to do a flip sending the five soldiers up in the air to stop her and another five to dodge for her foot. She did flip but a very tiny one so that she landed on the ground and did a cartwheel out of jumble. 3 soldiers to go. The other soldier besides Greg came up to her and she easily used the duck and kick move, which sent him down. The other one tried to fight her but she just did the flip and kick move.   
Now the only one left was Greg. Greg tried to take her down. She tried the flip and kick move. He ducked. She tried the duck and kick move. He jumped. He tried to deliver a punch, which she blocked and tried to punch her but she blocked.   
Holly took hold of his hands and with her strength flipped her behind her back. She turned around and delivered a hard kick to his stomach and another to his head knocking him out. Holly was out of breath. She took his keys and went over to everyone. She unlocked all of their locks.   
"Are you okay?" Noin asked with concern. "Yes, just a little out of breath. How many were there? Holly asked. "21" all 12 of them said. "What! Only 21! I'm really out of shape!" Holly said seriously. Duo's mouth dropped.   
"Okay. We were not able to handle these 21 soldiers. That is because these soldiers used their number advantage to take each of us hostage one by one. Now, you come along and take out all 21 and you say you are out of shape?" Quatre said.   
"Thank You, for that compliment but actually I can usually take out 40 before I start to be out of breath" Holly said. "You are lying woman. You are probably with them and they are using this as a trick. What makes you think we should believe you?" Wufei snorted.   
"He has a point. Why should we believe you?" Heero said. "Maybe, because I am your daughter Heero" Holly said pulling of the mask which sent her long brown hair tumbling down her back.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Everyone, excluding Heero and Relena, gasped. "Holly!" Relena and Heero surprisingly said.   
"Wait. You know her?" Everyone asked. "Yes, she's our daughter" Relena said. "Since when did you have a daughter with Heero, Relena?" Milliardo said starting to feel anger rise inside of him. "Calm down Zechs. Holly is the same age of us so she is probably from the future," Heero said. "Actually. I'm from another universe. I'll explain that later. Right now I need to take care of the missiles and the bombs," Holly said walking over to the now unconscious body of Greg Stuban. She bent down. "If my memory is correct he keeps all special things in the lower left corner of his coat and a key is needed to open it," Holly said reaching into the coat that Greg was wearing. "I'm correct. Let's see. Which key will work? I think it is a little silver key with a skull on it," Holly continued as she looked through his set of keys.   
She used a key and opened up the pocket and indeed a skull was on the silver key. She took out a small box, which had a plastic cover, and the red button was visible, which also had a red skull on the top of it. She handed it to Heero.   
"Follow me" Holly said. They followed her. She led them to the computer room. She had taken out 10 soldiers along the way. They went into the computer room. Heero gave her the button. She went over to the computer. She typed in OPEN HATCHET. A tray appeared out of nowhere. She put the button in and closed it. She then typed in DEACTIVATE. "Password please" the computer said.   
"If I'm right then Greg would have it the name of the rebel group," Holly said. "There was a red skull on the box. It's RED SKULL" Wufei said. "Wrong, that is just what Greg would try to make you believe. It is Silver Skull. I'm sure of it." Holly said. "How in the world did you get that?" Wufei asked. "It is quite simple. There was a skull on the key and a skull on the box. That certifies a skull. He made it so that you would think it was Red Skull because of the color of the box but really it is silver because that is the color of the key," Holly said.  
"So, he would make you think it isn't silver because it was the color of the key?" Quatre questioned. "Correct" Holly said. She typed in SILVER SKULL. "Bomb, and missiles, Deactivated" the computer said. Holly continued and typed in SELF DESTRUCT-10 MINUTES. "This organization will self-destruct in 10 minutes" the computer went.   
"Follow me. We got to get out of here. Now" Holly said as she rushed out the door. Everyone followed her. They ran out of the base. They turned around to see the base explode. "Just in time" Duo said with a smile.   
"Yes. Now we need to get back to the Sanc Kingdom. We will have to go through the forest. That will take about a 1 1/2 days. We better get a head start" Holly said.   
"But it didn't take a whole day for them to take us here" Sally said. "They had cars. We are going on foot," Holly explained. They walked on. It was pretty quiet for the first half hour. Everybody followed Holly's lead.   
"We'll rest here," Holly said noticing the exhaustion of everyone. Everyone sat down on a rock or log or they just sat down by a tree. She looked down at one of the two watches on her wrist. She had reset the blue one when she arrived and left the white won the way it was. The white one was the time from where she came from. The blue one was the one of present time. It read 5:50. "We'll rest for 20 minutes. Then we will start out again. We'll stop walking at 6:50 for the day. We will have to take turns guarding. If we walk for a full 40 minutes after this rest then we will all be tired enough to sleep so early," Holly said to everyone. Everyone nodded and enjoyed their rest. Holly sat beside Relena and Heero. Take note that she still had her backpack.   
She started to explain about the universes. "There are many universes. More than we will ever know. This is the very special one. It is called the real universe. The rest of them are the what ifs of life. For example, there is a universe called, what if the rest of the Peacecraft family hadn't been assassinated," Holly said and then stopped for a 20 seconds before continuing.   
"Which universe that is playing in the real universe all depends on everyone's choices in life. At this very moment it is changing just because someone decided to have ketchup on his or her hotdog instead of mustard. Some universes have really small differences. The only difference between the universe playing before the ketchup instead of mustard one is the ketchup and mustard," Holly said. She stopped for a minute to let it register in everybody's minds.   
"Some have very big differences such as the "What if the rest of the Peacecraft family hadn't been assassinated" one and this universe. I came here for three reasons. One was to rescue you and get you home, which I am in the process of doing. Two was to let you know about the different universes, which I am in the process of. Three was to have a private chat with my mother, Relena, which I will do when we get back, and try to correct a mistake that has been made. Any questions, besides number three?" Holly said.  
Nobody raised his or her hands. "Then, I am done with number 2. It is time to start out again," Holly said standing up. Everyone else also stood up. They started walking again. They didn't talk the whole 40 minutes. The whole time they were thinking of what Holly had told them. Heero and Relena were thinking about the third reason Holly had come.   
Holly looked down at her watch. It read 6:50. "Ok, we're done walking for the day" she said stopping. "Don't sit down yet," Holly said. "First of all we will get up at 7:00 tomorrow. That is 12 hours of sleep. There are 13 of us. That is an hour for each of you. I will accompany the first watch," Holly said.   
Holly put down her backpack and took out a notebook. "Who wants to go for 7-8?" Holly asks. Everyone put up his or her hand. "Pick a number between 1-20" Holly says.   
"1" Relena said. "3" said Heero. "5" said Hilde. "6" said Duo. "7" said Quatre."8" said Sally. "9" said Catherine. "10" said Noin. "11" said Milliardo. "13" said Trowa. "15" said Wufei. "20" said Dorothy. The whole time Holly was jotting down things on her paper. "Okay, the number was 1" Holly said showing the notebook to them. "The closer you are the time you pick" Holly said.  
Relena signed up to look out till 8. Heero signed up to look out from 8-9. Hilde signed up to look out from 9-10. Duo signed up to look out from 10-11. Catherine signed up for 11-12. Trowa signed up for 12-1. Wufei signed up for 1-2. Dorothy signed up for 2-3. Milliardo signed up for 3-4. Noin signed up for 4-5. Sally signed up for 5-6. Quatre signed up for 6-7.  
  
This was Holly's chart:  
  
7:00Relena  
8:00Heero  
9:00Hilde  
10:00Duo  
11:00Catherine  
12:00 Trowa  
1:00Wufei  
2:00Dorothy  
3:00Milliardo  
4:00Noin  
5:00Sally  
6:00Quatre  
  
Holly opened her backpack and took out 13 boxes that were 1 foot long. She tossed one to everyone. "Inside is a sleeping bag, a pillow case, a air pillow, and a blanket. It is a special kind of box that can hold big things together easily. Here's a pump to blow the pillow up for you," Holly said.   
Everyone followed her directions. After her defeat of the 21 soldiers without a sweat they didn't want to get on her bad side. Holly used a small invention that had been made in the future to bring some papers for Relena to look over and sign to Relena from the Sanc Kingdom. During the hour Relena went over the papers and signed them.  
Holly made other pages of charts for everyone and told them to check of their turn in her notebook when they were done and go wake up the next person. For the rest of the night everyone followed the chart.  
  
****THE NEXT MORNING****  
  
Quatre put everything back into the box Holly gave him. He went ahead and woke everyone up. For the next 10 minutes everyone got their stuff into the boxes and gave it to Holly. Holly put everything in her backpack. They headed out.  
They walked and walked and walked and occasionally rested the whole day. They got back to the Kingdom. News reporters bombarded Relena with questions when she got back to the palace. Noin explained everything but the magical parts to the reporters and said that everything was taken care of.  
  
****THE NEXT MORNING****  
Everyone was eating breakfast. (Take note that there was food and water in Holly's backpack but I didn't want to detail that.) "I will stay for a while. I'll leave in 2 days. I will complete my third task before I go," Holly said.  
"I have a question, Holly" Duo said. "What is that?" Holly said. Holly was really a mix of her father and mother. She seemed to be on a mission. The first part of them mission which she had stated as her first task or reason for coming was where her father showed inside of her.   
Now that she didn't need to fight she showed the kindness, and politeness of her mother. Her voice was just like her mother's now also. "How did you become so good at fighting?" Duo asked with great curiosity. "It is from my upbringing. My mother is the only reason why I like peace and don't have urges go to fight. Although I do practice regularly to stay as good as I am," Holly said.   
"Wufei taught me how to fight with weapons from a sword to a stick. Quatre has taught me problem-solving skills; an example of the result was the password. Trowa has taught me how to do all those flips in the air. Duo had helped keep me from going completely cold, despite my training. Heero, has taught me hand to hand combat. Noin has helped me in studying things such as what would a person usually react to my moves. Milliardo has been brave enough to be the one I usually practice with. That is only a summary," Holly said. She took a deep breath from all the talking and took a sip of water.   
"I have inherited the nickname of the perfect soldier. The definition of the perfect soldier has changed. The perfect soldier is a soldier who is barely ever defeated but can stay human, and keep all emotions. I have managed that. All of you have at least one element that is needed for the perfect soldier. You each have taught me the element," Holly said and she stopped.   
"Cool" Duo said. Holly nodded. "Do any of you care to help me in my practice. I need someone to practice with," Holly said. All of them offered, except Relena and Catherine who just watched.   
This is the order in which they battled Sally, Hilde, Noin, Milliardo, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, Wufei, and Heero. Holly beat all of them. This is how long they lasted.  
  
Sally:0:30(she couldn't deal with 3 soldiers in one episode)  
Noin:0:50 (I'm not that sure how well she does hand to hand)  
Hilde:1:20 (I like her a lot)  
Milliardo:2:00 (he matched Heero when fighting a whole lot)  
Duo:2:02 (Duo's my third favorite character, 2nd favorite gundam pilot)  
Quatre:1:50 (Fourth favorite character. 3rd favorite gundam pilot.)  
Trowa:3:00 (he can flip out of the way)  
Dorothy:0:20 (I don't like her)  
Wufei:0:05(I said I'd torture him in "Burn the Witch"  
Heero:5:00(Oh come on. He's the perfect soldier. Plus my 2nd favorite  
Character and 1'st favorite gundam pilot.)  
  
"You're good, Holly" each of them said. "I told you. It's because of your training. If you hadn't trained me I wouldn't be able to save you. You saved yourselves," Holly said taking off her helmet. She wasn't even breathing deeply. "Back in shape," said Holly.   
  
*****The next day*****  
"Relena. It is time I complete the third task before I go. Can I please talk to you?" Holly said to Relena. Relena nodded and they headed into a room. Holly took something and put it against the door. "This way they won't overhear," said Holly.  
  
THE END  
  
Mariemaya: That is the end of that chapter. There will be one more before the story ends.  
Amy: Hurry up. I'm not sure Holly can hold the cruel Heero and Duo supporters and Relena haters out of here for long.  
Mariemaya: Ok. The next time on "Holly", Relena and Holly have their little talk and then Holly leaves. Was it enough to change Relena's mind?  
Amy: Okay. We gotta go. Comments accepted at amyjr1@go.com  
Mariemaya: Go on to the next chapter since Amy never ever submits a story without the rest of its parts anymore.   
Amy: Bye  
  
Amy runs like mad from the MEAN 1x2 supporters, and Relena haters...   
  
TAKE NOTE THAT I MEAN THE MEAN PEOPLE FROM THIS GROUP, I AM SURE THERE ARE NICE ONES TOO!!!!!!!  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Amy   
amyjr1@go.com  
Holly-Part 2  
  
Amy: Hi! Well, Mariemaya quit.  
Hally: Yes, and I'd like some screen time here. It's all about Holly, Holly, Holly, why'd you bother making me up when you completely focus on Holly! She may be my sister but why is it that she is focused on and not me.   
Amy: Relena isn't supposed to know about you until she has you just like normal mothers do when they have children. It is to be a great ending for the childbirth scene later on in the series when she says, "maybe things do change for the better". AND, once you are born I really do focus on you.  
Hally: Oh, okay then, sorry for the insult.   
Amy: It's okay, just don't do it again, I mean I can go and delete you.  
Hally: Bye!  
Amy: Buh-bye  
  
Hally disappears.  
  
Amy: Well on with the...  
  
Hally appears again.  
  
Hally: You forgot the disclaimer.  
Amy: oops, thanks for reminding me!  
Hally: No problem  
  
Hally disappear yet again.  
  
Amy: Ok here's the Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Holly and Hally! I also don't own "Back Here" which is by BBMAK, my second favorite boy band (N*SYNC ROCKS!), or "Mirror Mirror" by M2M. And I definitely don't own Gundam Wing. If I owned Gundam Wing would I be writing FANFICTION?   
  
* * * STORY * * * * *  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" Relena asked. She already knew what it was about. She looked away. "You know what I want to talk about. Sit down. Don't interrupt me. Listen and when I'm done then you can speak," Holly said motioning for Relena to sit down beside her. Relena did as she said.  
"Relena, I know why you are distant from Heero, I know you love him. You have wanted him to feel back for so long. Now he has felt back, don't throw it away. I told you. Things can change. It is your decisions in life that set the future. Please mother. Don't be afraid of something that hadn't happened," Holly said. Relena just turned her head the other way.  
"Heero once had a saying. He was a hypocrite because he said it but never really did follow it. It was Follow Your Emotions. I know that you aren't doing that Relena. You are doing the exact opposite. You are running from them. Just like Heero did for so many years before you caught him and dragged him back to this essential to life, to live your life to the fullest. Now you are running also. You need to stop and go right back. There are people, family, loved ones, all waiting for you to come back. You may be here in form but you are turning into what Heero used to be. Stop it. He's here now. There's no need for that," Holly said to Relena.   
Holly took in a breath and said quietly, "You may speak now". "Holly, I saw the future. You say that, that future won't necessarily be the future I live. But, how do I know that something worse doesn't happen," she said to her future daughter. "Do you think that if you let your emotions free that all bad will happen? Relena, it all depends on what you do. Staying away from Heero won't freeze time. It won't make the future better. Following your heart and emotions is what will make the future better," Holly replied.  
Relena looked at her daughter.   
She looked pretty with her brown hair and Relena's eyes. So determined she was. So much like her mother and father. Relena truly wanted to believe this girl. To follow her heart but she couldn't make herself do something. She just truly had to do it. She couldn't do that. Her want for belief wasn't enough.  
"I want to believe you but I can't" Relena said tears welling up in her eyes. "It's all right. I can't make you believe. You'll have to find your own way. I just hope this helps," Holly said as she held her mother. It felt weird to comfort her own mother. After a few minutes Relena stopped crying. They both went outside.  
"I think it's time for me to leave. My job here is done," said Holly. They all said their goodbyes. "Feel free to visit anytime you want!" Hilde said to her BF's (BF stands for Best Friend) future daughter. Holly took a piece of chalk and drew it on the floor. She stood in the middle of it.   
It was the exact time Holly and Hally had arranged for her to return. That time everyday. She started to say words in the icy ancient language that was used in the beginning. They watched in awe as Holly was engulfed in a bright icy blue light. Then suddenly it stopped. Everyone stared very amazed at the powers they carried.  
  
* * LATER AT A DANCE * * *  
  
Relena leaned against the wall. She listened to the music. She took note to get this CD for herself. It was M2M. She looked out at the dance floor.   
  
[Mirror mirror lie to me/ show me what I want to see/ mirror mirror lie to me]  
  
  
[Why don't I like the girl I see/The one who' standing in front of me/ Why don't I think before I speak? / I should have listened to that voice inside of me/ I must be stupid/ Must be crazy/ Must me out of mind/ to say the kind of things that I said last night/]   
  
Relena thought back to the fight that Heero and Relena had. That fight that had been followed by a trip to a doubtful future. Relena felt sad. She wanted so bad to be there with Heero, but would that future follow. Would such fights follow? Even if not that future, what if worse?  
  
[Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall/ You don't have to tell me/ Who's the biggest fool of all/ Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me/ And bring my baby back/ Bring my baby back to me/]  
  
Heero looked at Relena and then looked away. He wished they hadn't gone to the future. Everything was a lot better before then if you asked him.  
  
[Why did I let you walk away? / When all I had to do was say I'm sorry/ I let my pride get in the way/ And in the heat of the moment I was to blame/ I must be stupid/ Must be crazy/ Must be out of mind/ Now in the cold light of day I realize/]   
  
Relena saw her best friend Hilde dancing with Duo. Those two were so alike. They really didn't argue much. When they did it was always a humorous fight. They had no doubts. They were perfect. 'If only all fight were like that, with no harsh words said, it's as if they have pacifist fights!' she thought.  
  
[Mirror mirror hanging on the wall/ You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all/ Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me/ and bring my baby back/ bring my baby back to me/]  
  
Heero looked at Duo dancing with Hilde. The same thoughts had crossed his mind as Relena's mind had when he looked at the two. 'He sure is lucky, I never thought I'd envy Duo!' he thought to himself.  
  
[If only wishes could be dreams/ And all my dreams could comet true/ There would be two of us standing here in front of you/ if you could show me that someone that I used to be/ Bring back my baby to me/]  
  
Heero had been listening to the music the whole time. So had Relena. They listened more.   
  
[Mirror mirror hanging on the wall/ You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all/ Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me/ and bring my baby back/ bring my baby back to me/  
  
They both noticed that the song was coming to an end and wondered what would be next.   
  
[Mirror mirror lie to me/ show me what I want to see/ mirror mirror lie to me/ to me/ mirror mirror lie to me/ show me what I want to see/ mirror mirror lie to me  
  
They heard the next song come on. It was by BBMak.   
  
[Baby set me free form this misery-I can't take it no more-Since you went away nothing's been the same- Don't know what I'm living for- Here I am so alone-And there's nothing in this world that I can do-Until you're back here baby-Miss you want you need you so-]  
  
Heero noted on how it was saying his feelings. He looked at Relena.  
  
[Until you're back her baby yeah-there's a feeling inside I want you to know- you are the one and I can't let you go- so I told you lies even made you cry- baby I was so wrong- girl I promise you now my love is true- this is where my heart belongs]  
  
Relena listened to it. It was as if it was meant for her by Heero  
  
[Cause here I am so alone-and there's nothing in this world I can do-until your back here baby-miss you want you needs you so-until you're back her baby yeah- there's a feeling inside I want you to know-you are the one and I can't let you go]  
  
Relena looked over at Heero.   
  
[And I Wonder, are you think of me-Cos I'm thinking of you-and I wonder-Are you ever coming back in my life? - Cos here I am so alone-and there's nothing in this world I can do]  
  
Heero looked at Relena.  
  
[Until you're back here baby-Miss you, want you, need you so-until you're back here baby-Cause there's a feeling inside-I want you to know-You are the one and I can't let you go-And I wonder-Are you thinking of me-Cos I'm thinking of you-and I' wonder- are you ever coming back in my life? -Cos here I am so alone-and there's nothing in this world can do]  
  
'I wish I could go with my heart. But, my mind is holding me back' Relena thought.  
  
[Until you're back here baby-Miss you want you need you so-Until you're back here baby-Cause there's a feeling inside I want you to know-You are the one and I can't]  
  
THE END  
  
Amy: Sorry, It's all continued in the next story. Oh yeah, the prologue is going to be a tad different then usual. I'm trying a new approach. You can e-mail me at amyjr1@go.com on comments.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
